beyblademetalsagafandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus 105RF is an attack type beyblade appearing in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Ginkga Hagane. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and standing front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long a mane alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. They appear a bright red and in a stylized design, with small arrows above them. The whole design is outlined in a bright yellow, and all this appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus' wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus' wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus' face. Pegasus also features stickers that emulate lightning-bolts while on a blue background. Pegasus is colored a translucent dark-blue. Fusion Wheel: Storm The Storm Fusion Wheel has three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some smash attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart Cyber is actually better since it's design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasis rele ases (Big Bang is the first). Cyber too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels. If you look on the Japanese box for Storm Pegasus 105RF, the Storm Wheel seems more offensive due to the many spikes on the 3 wings. Spin Track: 105 105 is the fourth lowest Track. It is able to help the bey sneak underneath Defense types and Stamina Types to attack. Although 85, 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. 105 has also shown great value with HF, WD, RF and MF. It also can be used with R2F which is shown to be a bit less aggressive but has somewhat more stamina than 105RF. Performance Tip: RF (Rubber Flat) This tip is great for attack customizations. It is rubber which gives grip on the stadium floor, providing it with more defense and allowing Beyblades to move around the stadium, fast. Like most other attack bottoms, Rubber Flat has poor stamina, so it has to beat the opponent in a very short amount of time. This RF is coloured blue with a rubber tip which is red. After extensive use however, it'll wear down but slower than R2F (Right Rubber Flat). As the tip wears down it'll perform like a balanced tip with some aggressive movements and when the other Bey hits it, it'll act as defensive with some amount of increased stamina. After time, the small bar inside may break. It is ok but the rubber tip will move up a small bit and the Bey's height will decrease very slightly. There is a rumor that if you place one drop of yamaha synthetic valve oil (the kind for band instruments not motorcycles) on the tip, the Bey will spin and move faster and have more RPG. Gallery: PEGASIS.jpg|The Pegasus energy ring. 180px-STORM.jpg|The Storm wheel. 105_track.jpg|The 105 spin track. RF.jpg|The RF performance tip. PegasusFace.jpg|The Pegasus face bolt.